


Flowers From Someone Who Likes You

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was miserable after being dumped by his boyfriend Jared, especially since Jared has seemed to move on so quickly. When Jared finds a new date and Jensen is still mourning, he realizes that he can't sit around like a loser. He had to take action and win his boyfriend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers From Someone Who Likes You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the cheesiest thing of all time to say but this was based off a dream. I literally had a dream of this fanfic and then I wrote it.

The hardest part about saying friends with your ex, Jensen decided, was that you had to look into his face every day and remember that he didn’t want you.

Yeah, it was for the good of their friends and yadda, yadda, yadda. But why did Jensen have to suffer? He had to spend time with Jared almost every day and smile and make nice like it wasn’t tearing him up inside. His friends had allotted him a two-week period of mourning before declaring that he couldn’t avoid Jared forever and he had to come out with them.

Jared Padalecki, the man who tore Jensen’s heart out of his chest, dragged it across the floor and threw it away all with a smile on his face.

He sighed. It wasn’t that Jared was a mean person, that’s what made it so hard to hate him. Jared was a very kind person who tried to let Jensen down as easily as possible, and he was _always_ smiling. It was one of the things that Jensen loved about Jared. He frowned and picked at the label on the beer bottle.

They were all hanging out at the bar that Jared worked at. Everyone was laughing and smiling and making fun of Jared as he hung out behind the bar. Before, Jensen would be right there with them and blow Jared a teasing kiss. Now he couldn’t even lift his head to smile when Jared stuck his tongue out at them. He and Jared had met when the latter moved to town and happened to be friends with Chad. And Chad, even though he was a complete parasite, happened to be a friend of Chris’, which meant that he would hang out with them. So when Jared moved to town, _he_ started to hang out with them too. Jensen worried, because Chad’s other friends tended to be annoying as fuck, but Jensen was immediately interested in the tall man. He didn’t know when they transitioned completely from acquaintances to friends to boyfriends, but Jensen couldn’t remember ever being happier. He’d never been so in love.

It was completely out of the blue when Jared sat him down and said, “It’s just not working anymore.”

It was confusing, because just the other day he and Jared were coming down from their post-sex high and cuddling in bed while Jared described his future. Jensen made the obviously inaccurate assumption that he would be part of that future. Jared made them breakfast the next morning and kissed him goodbye on the way to work and then the day after that he said they were better off as friends. Jensen didn’t push for a better reason, just nodded, forced a smile and said, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Jensen was pretty proud of himself for not crying, at least, not until Jared was gone. No one had to know how much he cried when Jared was gone. Jared could get snatched up any second because he was a gorgeous bartender at a popular bar and getting slipped more phone numbers than dollar bills. Jensen’s stomach did cartwheels but not in the happy I’m-in-love way, the I-just-got-dumped-and-now-the-guy-has-moved-on way.

Danneel noticed his morose mood and nudged his shoulder. “You look like you’re having a good time.”   
“Yeah, it’s fun to watch guys shove their numbers in your ex-boyfriend’s face,” Jensen muttered. “I guess I should get out the champagne now.”

“Wow, sarcastic much?”  
Jensen sighed. “I’m sorry, Danni. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.”

“Your boyfriend dumped you two weeks ago and everyone assumes that you’re okay now,” Danneel said. “I’m surprised you haven’t started throwing punches.”

“I’m a grown man,” Jensen said.

Danneel kissed his cheek. “Do you want to go? We could hang out somewhere else.”

Jensen nodded. “Yes, please.”

Danneel dropped a few bills on the table and tapped Chris’s arm. “We’re getting out of here. Jen’s not feeling well.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked.

Jensen nodded. “I think I’m going to sleep and just spend some time alone.” Danneel kicked him and he winced. “Alone with Danneel.”

“You know, if you didn’t want to come out with us, we’d understand,” Chris said. “Steve and I would be fine if the four of us just went out to an arcade or something.”   
Jensen grinned. “Arcade?”  
“Shut up, you know what I mean.”   
“I do,” Jensen agreed. “And I appreciate it. But I don’t want to cause a rift because I can’t get over a guy.”

“Well, you come first,” Chris told him. “Remember that.”

Jensen relaxed slightly and let Danneel lead him out. He had his hand on the door when a voice said, “Jensen!”

Jensen winced and turned to his ex-boyfriend. “Yeah, Jay–uh, Jared?”

“You’re leaving?”

Jensen shrugged. “Not in the mood.”

Jared pouted. “Anything I can say to change your mind?”  
 _Yes, say I love you and I’ll take you back_. “Nah. Danni and I are just gonna…go.”

“Yeah,” Danneel added. “Jensen’s coming with me.” Jared looked confused at the emphasis on the “me” but before he could decipher it Danneel was dragging Jensen out of there.

“Maybe we should go back and talk to him,” Jensen said.

“No,” Danneel said. “He’ll hurt you and tug you back again just to remind you that you guys are broken up, and you’ll be sad all over again. You need distance and time, and a good hookup. Maybe we could go to a gay club? What’s the best one around here?”

“I dunno, do I look like the type of person that goes to gay clubs?” Jensen spluttered.

Danneel eyed him appraisingly. “No. Let’s go shopping!”

*

“I don’t want to be here,” Jensen said again.

Danneel handed him another shirt. “It’s call retail therapy. I thought gays were supposed to be all about shopping.”

“You’ve known me your whole life. Have I ever given you reason to believe I like shopping?” Jensen asked.

“I just figured you were embarrassed and hiding it from me,” Danneel replied.

“No, it’s my fault,” Jensen said. “You’re trying to be helpful and I’m just being a pill.”

Danneel pushed her armful of clothes aside to hug Jensen. “I could still hurt him, you know.”

“Nah,” Jensen said. “No point. He still wouldn’t want me back. It’s just–,” He huffed. “He didn’t even give me a reason, you know? We were fine, we were in love and happy. Or at least _I_ was. And then we were ‘better off as friends’. He stopped loving me and I don’t even know _why_. Why did he stop loving me?”

“Because he’s a dick,” Danneel stated. “No, don’t protest. He’s happy-go-lucky and sweet as sugar, but he’s also oblivious. He doesn’t see how much he’s hurting you and he doesn’t care. He’s selfish.”

“No he’s not,” Jensen protested. Jared was the most selfless person he knew.

“Then why does he keep pushing you to hang out?” She asked. “Why doesn’t he recognize you need space?”

“I dunno,” Jensen muttered.

“It’s because he’s selfish. Now come on, I want new shoes.”

*

Jensen didn’t want to stop hanging out with Jared, though. He was still in love with Jared and he wanted him in any way he could have him. So on his lunch break he swung by the bar to say hi to his friend.

The bar was almost empty and Jared was wiping down the bar. His muscles flexed with the movement and Jensen remembered when those arms used to hug him and hold him down and spoon him. Jensen spent hours in those arms, just letting Jared cuddle him. He blinked away the moisture and put on a smile. “Bored, Padalecki?”  
Jared’s familiar grin sparkled. “Hey, Jen. I’m just making sure everything is nice and clean. Just how I like it.”

Jensen looked down; he could practically see his reflection in the counter. “How long have you been cleaning?”

Jared blushed. “Uh, 30 minutes or so?”

Jensen laughed. “Lazy ass.”   
“What about you? What’re you doing here?” Jared shot back.

“Lunch break.” Jensen slid into a stool in front of Jared.

“I thought your lunch break was at 1? It’s only noon.”

Jensen’s heart fluttered. _He remembers_. “Took it early. You complaining?”  
“I’ll never complain to have company.” Jared dropped the rag. “How’s the business?”  
“Boring.” Jensen watched his fingerprints smudge up the polished bar. “I decided this would be mildly better than hanging out in my office.”   
“I’m honored.”

Two weeks ago Jensen would have leaned over the counter and kissed Jared, and his boyfriend would have made a joke about a quickie in the staff lounge. Now the conversation was so stilted Jensen didn’t even know where to look. His heart thumped wildly. He wanted to leave. It was a stupid idea to come here in the first place. “Well… I should go back to work.”

“Why?” Jared tilted his head. “You’ve barely been here five minutes.”

“It’s just—we probably shouldn’t be around each other alone for a while. It was a mistake to come,” Jensen explained.

“Why?” Jared asked. “Because of the breakup?”

“Yes,” Jensen said. “I just… we were together for nine months and then you dumped me. I need to spend some time away from you.”   
“We’re better off as friends,” Jared repeated and the words sent an arrow into Jensen’s heart. “I thought you agreed.”

“I thought I could be okay with it, but I’m not,” Jensen said.

“Well you don’t have to leave,” Jared pushed.

Jensen laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I do.”

*

Chad sent out a group text announcing that they were seeing a movie on Friday, but Jensen said he had the flu and was going to stay at home. Danneel sent him a frowny face text message but allowed him to sulk in peace. Chris offered to bail too, but Jensen denied him. He wanted to cry a little and Chris would never let him live it down, even if Jensen had a completely reasonable explanation for his tears.

He ditched the next few group outings and spent the time clearing his apartment of Jared-related things. Framed photos of the two of them were packed away and Jensen gathered up some stuff Jared left at the house to put in a box. He sealed it tightly just so he wouldn’t be tempted to open it again and decided to drop it off the next day.

His apartment looked so empty. He didn’t realize how much Jared had taken over his life until he wasn’t there anymore. Jensen sighed. Maybe he should have gone out to the movie with the rest of his friends. The box of things stared tauntingly up at him. No, this was better. A clean break. Jensen was going to get rid of the hold that Jared had over him until this silly little heartbreak was over.

*

On Saturday he knocked on Jared’s door with the box of his things on the step. He heard the familiar barking of Harley and Sadie and Jared’s thudded footsteps. He swung open the door with one hand holding back his dogs and a grin on his face. “Jen! Hey, what’re you doing here?”

Jensen picked up the cardboard box. “I brought your things back.”

“Oh.” Jared rubbed at his eyes sleepily. “Thanks. There’s nothing really important I left there, is there?”

That hurt. Jared didn’t intend it to be so painful but all Jensen could hear was “you were never that important to me”. Jensen cleared his throat. “I’m not sure. It’s just some clothes and books and stuff. I just wanted to give it back.”

“Oh, well, thank you.” Jared took the box and dropped it behind the door. “Wanna say hi to the dogs? They miss you.”

 _I miss them too_. “No, I have some work to catch up on,” He lied.

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Since you had the flu.”

“Yeah,” Jensen echoed. “So… see you.”

He started to back away but Jared caught his arm. “Jen, wait. We have to talk.”

“Jared, let’s not do this,” Jensen mumbled. “We talked, it’s over, goodbye. We’re friends.”

“Jensen, come on–,”   
“Jared, _please_ ,” Jensen pleaded.

“Okay, then listen,” Jared said. “Just listen.” Jensen nodded and waited for the man he loved to start talking. “I’m sorry. I know that it sucks that we broke up, but I miss you, man. You’re my friend.”   
Jensen glared. “Okay, _one_ —we didn’t ‘break up’. You dumped me. And it did suck. Two—you’re not sorry, so don’t pretend like you are, it’s a bunch of bullshit. Three—I don’t really want to be your friend right now, Jared.”   
Jared looked crushed. “I thought you understood.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Jensen said bitterly. “I understand perfectly fine. Goodbye, Jared.” Jensen turned and bolted out of there before he could do any more damage to Jensen’s trampled heart.

*

Jensen came to a second realization a few days after that confrontation. Life without Jared sucked. It hurt like hell to have Jared around him and not be with him, but it hurt more to stay away. So he probably needed to apologize to Jared and start acting like a baby. They could totally be friends again. Jensen just needed some time to get a grip or whatever.

On Tuesday he took his lunch break earlier and went to visit Jared again. He was pouring someone a drink but lifted his head and smiled softly when he saw Jensen. “Hey, Jensen.”

Jensen shifted awkwardly. “I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that and it wasn’t fair to you to deal with my crazy explosion. So I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jared said. “You had every right to be angry. I’d be super pissed, if I were you. You’re just a lot cooler than I am.”

Jensen scuffled his feet. “That’s not true. Anyways, I’ve been thinking about what you said and you’re right. We need to work on our friendship. It’s way too valuable to throw it away.”

Jared brightened. “Oh, great! Man, I’d hate it if we spent the rest of our lives away from each other.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Me too.”

*

Jensen started spending his lunch breaks with Jared again since the bar was typically empty and it was nice to feel comfortable around him again. It didn’t do anything to alleviate Jensen’s feelings for Jared. It probably made them even stronger than they were; Jensen had to resist jumping over the bar and kissing Jared several times. Jared was always so animated and bubbly, though. He made Jensen happy in ways no one else could and he wished that his breaks were longer so he could spend hours with Jared.

He came in one day, excited to tell Jared something funny that happened at work, but when he got there another guy was leaning across the counter and obviously flirting with Jared. That felt like a punch in the stomach, and then Jensen realized that Jared was flirting _back_.

Jensen was going to throw up.

He turned and bolted right out of the bar. He spent his lunch break in his office with the croissant he was going to give to Jared and misery weighing on his shoulders.

Jensen came up with a plan right there. He wasn’t going to let this go and just stay friends with Jared. He wanted more than that and he always would.

Jensen was going to win Jared back.

*

Jensen first had to figure out _how_ to win Jared back. He recalled when they were first dating, Jensen impulsively bought Jared a bouquet of roses. He was bright red when he gave them to Jared, but the younger man smiled so brightly you would have thought Jensen gave him the moon. He put them in a vase with water and joked, “I’ve always been more of a lily guy myself, but these will do.”

So Jensen called the local florist and asked for a dozen lilies to be sent to Jared’s house and a note saying, _from someone who likes you_.

Chris had a show that night, so all the friends went to the bar Chris and Steve were playing in to listen. When Jensen was ordering drinks he heard Jared tell Chad, “Someone gave my lilies today, and they were beautiful. I was so impressed. People never send lilies.”

Chad snorted. “Too cheap for roses?”

“I prefer lilies to roses any day,” Jared replied. Jensen grinned to himself. “I wish I knew who got them for me, though,” Jared continued. There wasn’t a card except for saying ‘someone who likes you’.”

“Well, they can’t like you that much if they don’t sign the card,” Chad said.

“Maybe not,” Jared said sadly. Jensen wanted to hit Chad. He liked Jared quite a bit. Oh well. He was just going to try harder.

*

Every day Jensen arranged for some kind of flower—usually lilies—to be sent to Jared, sometimes accompanied by chocolate and balloons. He always left the same note. _From someone who likes you_. Maybe it was a little cheesy but Jared always liked cheesy stuff. Jensen was a little disappointed Jared hadn’t figured out it was him sending Jared all these things, though. He knew all these intimate details about Jared’s life and that’s how he perfected the gifts. No one else knew just as much about Jared and could send him the exact right present every day.

When Jensen went to visit Jared for lunch 13 days after he’d sent the first present, he found out why Jared didn’t at all suspect him.

“So, I’ve been getting these presents, right?” Jared started.

Jensen grinned. “So you’ve told all of us, multiple times.”

“Well I’ve been having trouble figuring out who they’re from,” Jared said. “But I think I’ve finally got it.”   
Jensen blushed. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup.” He leaned forward. “You see that guy over there?”

Jensen’s hopes crashed. He turned to see the guy Jared was looking at; it was the same man that Jensen had seen flirting with Jared two weeks ago. “Yeah?”

“Well he’s been coming in here every day and talking to me,” Jared explained. “And we went on a date two weeks ago.”   
Jensen was going to be sick. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah. So he picked me up at my house, which is obviously how he got my address. And he’s been here every day so I’ve probably let some things slip and that’s how he knows the perfect presents to give me.” Jared beamed. “Am I a genius or what?”

“Yeah,” Jensen croaked. “You’re a genius.”

“I’m gonna go ask him out again,” Jared said. He stopped. “Do you mind? Because it hasn’t been so long since we, uh, you know. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

It was over. Jensen had pulled out all the stops and Jared still didn’t want him back. “Go for it, Jay,” Jensen said. “You deserve the best. You deserve to be happy.” Jared looked hesitant but Jensen smiled encouragingly. “Go on, you big puppy. Go get ‘em.”

“You’re the best, Jen!” Jared winked and catapulted over the bar counter. “Tell Chad I can’t make poker night today!”

“Will do,” Jensen mumbled. He finished his drink and slunk out of the bar.

*

Jensen didn’t fare so well at poker night, either. Chad was making jokes about Jared’s date until Sophia kicked him in the shin. Chad didn’t seem to pick up what everyone else knew until Steve coughed and tilted his head towards Jensen. It was a little embarrassing and he should have been joining in on the fun but all he could think about was this new, much lamer guy making out with Jared and sitting with his dogs on his couch and feeling Jared’s huge cock inside him.

“Sorry, guys,” Jensen mumbled. He folded his cars and smiled apologetically. “I’m getting tired. Think I’m just gonna head home, if that’s alright.”   
“Do you need a ride?” Chris offered.

“Nah,” Jensen declined. “It’s only two blocks and it’s warm outside.”

He listened to their pity-filled farewells and grabbed his coat. Even Chad looked a little depressed. He never should have gone out with Jared in the first place, not if this is what it would do to their friends. He was such an idiot.

The walk back home felt like more than two blocks but when he was finally in his apartment relief washed over him. Maybe he’d take a personal day tomorrow and just let his mind process the fact that there was nothing he could do to win back the love of his life.

The buzzer rang and Jensen yelled, “Don’t feel like talking, Danni!”

It buzzed again and Jensen threw a shoe at the door. “Go away, Danneel! Or Chris, or whoever is out there!”

It buzzed a third time and Jensen growled. He was having a crappy enough day as it was. Unless it was the president himself, whomever was on the other side of the door was in for a lot of pain. “I swear to god, whatever the fuck you’re doing h–,” He stopped. “Jared.”

“I know it was you, Jensen,” He said softly.

“Me what?”  
“You sent those gifts,” Jared said. “I should have realized Jake was too stupid to even learn anything about me. He also never learned ‘no means no’.”

Jensen seethed. “Did he hurt you? If he did, I’ll–,” Jensen was stopped in the middle of his sentence by warm lips on his. “What’re you doing?”  
“Apologizing,” Jared murmured. “You were all I ever needed. I didn’t want to ruin our friend group and I thought that it was better we end it now instead of when it was too serious. I thought we’d be better friends and I was wrong.” He hugged Jensen and walked them back into the apartment. “I was so wrong.”   
“I missed you,” Jensen answered. “Every day.”   
“I figured,” Jared replied. “What with all the flowers and such.”

Jensen pinched him. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not, I promise,” Jared said. “I really should have known it sooner. I never told anyone about my obsession with lilies, or the fact that the best candy in the world is something either sour or something that combines all the flavor of a s’more into a truffle.”

Jensen snuggled into Jared’s embrace. He’d missed these arms like nothing in the world. “Yeah, how dense are you?”

“I’m so happy I’m not even going to get offended,” Jared replied. “You wanna take this to the bedroom?”

“Yes,” Jensen replied. “But I’d really rather sleep today. It’s been a very long month.”

“Yeah, trust me,” Jared muttered. “I know.” Jensen glared at him. “Okay, it’s my fault. I deserve your glare.”

Jensen yawned. “Jay.”   
“Okay, baby, you’re sleepy. Let’s go, JenJen. We’ll go to sleep now.”

Jensen fell asleep quickly and knew that when he woke up the next morning, Jared would still be there.

*

Jensen woke up to warm kisses being placed on his neck. “Wha…Jay, what’re you doing?”

“What we could have been doing a lot more if I wasn’t a blockhead,” Jared replied. He nibbled on Jensen’s neck and smiled when Jensen moaned. “You wouldn’t think I’d forget, did you? I know how sensitive your neck is.”

“I’d really like to wake up to this every day,” Jensen mumbled.

“You could,” Jared offered.

Jensen raised his head. “Hm?”  
“Move in with me?” Jared asked. “It’ll make it harder for me to dump you.” Jensen kicked him and he chuckled. “Joking. But seriously, move in with me. And then you _can_ wake up like this every day.”

“Really?”

Jared stopped rubbing Jensen’s nipple with his thumb to smile lovingly. “Really. Now say yes.”

“Definitely,” Jensen replied. “100 times yes.”

“Kay good,” Jared said. “I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I was prepared to blow you until you said yes.”

“Does this mean I don’t get a blowjob?” Jensen asked.

“No,” Jared said. “It means you get something much better.”

Jensen grinned.

*

Jensen called in sick to work, but he felt he deserved it. His ass was still sore from the morning and his body was so content that he would take the rest of the week off if he could. Besides, Jared was singing in the kitchen while he made breakfast and Jensen wasn’t stupid enough to leave his happy situation.

His hole was still incredibly sensitive. Jared had eaten him out before fucking him. Jensen barely came before Jared was sucking his come out of his ass. Jensen would break up with Jared a lot more if it meant that they had this amazing makeup sex every time.

Jensen considered going back to sleep when a hulking weight dropping on top of him. “Don’t go to sleep, I just finished breakfast.”   
“Scrambled eggs?”  
“Nope. I made pancakes,” Jared declared proudly.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “No fires?”  
“Well I didn’t have anyone to fuck in the morning anymore, so I had some spare time and I decided to cook to fill the empty void of my mornings.” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck and kissed him. “God I’ve missed kissing you.”

“Me too,” Jensen agreed. His dick was starting to get interested again. “You know, I took today off.”

Jared smirked. “Me too.”

*

When they got together at the bar again, Jensen joined in ribbing Jared when he was cleaning out glasses. Jensen blew him a kiss and Jared winked and mouthed _back room?_

Jensen laughed. “Insatiable.”

Chad let out a loud sigh. “Thank god the gay angst is over. I don't think I could handle any more sexual tension.”

 


End file.
